Geth Rocket Trooper
Geth Rocket Troopers are geth support units that wield powerful rocket launchers. They accompany other geth troops into battle, and usually attack from afar. Mass Effect The Geth Rocket Trooper carries a pulse rifle modified to fire various types of rockets. They have two to three levels of shielding depending on the location and the difficulty. This class of geth is specialized to incorporate heavy firepower against groups of enemies. They are usually dispatched alongside Geth Troopers and Geth Shock Troopers. Rocket Troopers are instantly noticeable as they sport dark red armour rather than the standard dark blue and black of a Geth Trooper. There is an even more deadly variant of the Geth Rocket Trooper, the Geth Juggernaut. Tactics *As is the case with all ME enemies, their shielding regenerates over time. Same cannot be said about their health, which makes shield bypassing abilities like Warp, Damping or Overload particularly effective. *Rocket Troopers only use their rockets for long and mid-range combat, switching to their standard pulse rifle mode if you reach close-quarters on foot. It only takes one rocket to kill or seriously injure infantry, however, so avoid charging until they've switched modes. *They use two different rocket types when at range. At < 100m they resort to the Distortion Rocket that does heavy splash damage. However at 100-400m they use Scram Rockets which do less splash damage but move very fast. Their rockets can quickly whittle down the Mako's shields, but as these rockets have no homing capability, they are fairly easy to evade in a vehicle or on foot. *Since the modified pulse rifle is their only weapon, they're left completely defenceless if you overheat it with Sabotage. *Even the most basic AI Hacking will temporarily turn them to your side. Like with the Geth Snipers, their effectiveness as allies depends on their proximity to other geth. Up close, they will get gunned down quickly and you would be better off hacking regular Geth Troopers. At longer distances, however, they will be able to let loose with their rockets to a deadly effect. That said, higher-tier geth like Geth Shock Troopers or Geth Juggernauts will always be preferable to them. *Running down a Rocket Trooper at full speed with the Mako will kill it instantly on Normal difficulty. Mass Effect 2 Geth Rocket Troopers are adversaries encountered in Mass Effect 2. Capabilities Offensive In combat, Rocket Troopers tend to stay back and fire a barrage of rockets from their ML-77 Missile Launchers. Defensive They have low health and possess light shielding at higher difficulty settings, which will regenerate over time. They will often use cover during combat. Like other Mass Effect 2 enemies, they're affected by headshots. Tactics *Stay in cover and wait until a rocket passes then pop out and fire until they return fire with another rocket then duck back into cover. If timed correctly you can duck and pop up and quickly return fire as though the rocket didn't exist. *When they use balconies, which is quite often, use Pull or Throw to launch them off. *If you have Kasumi Goto in your party, a fully upgraded Rapid Shadow Strike will instantly kill the Rocket Troopers on any difficulty below Insanity. *If possible, try to not back yourself into a corner, as being trapped with no cover can be fatal. Mass Effect 3 Geth Rocket Troopers return as enemies in Mass Effect 3. They now have a black-and-white color scheme and several design features that distinguish them from other geth infantry. Capabilities Offensive Rocket Troopers are armed with a ML-77 Missile Launcher. Unlike in Mass Effect 2, these rockets will home in on targets but they can still be avoided by a combat roll if you are caught in the open. These missiles also fly faster than the ones seen in Mass Effect 2. At close range, they can also use melee attacks. Additionally, Rocket Troopers seem to boast a slightly higher refire rate on their ML-77. Presumably this is tied to their numerous enhancements from the Reapers. Defensive Rocket Troopers have a layer of shielding on all difficulties, which will regenerate over time. Their base health is lower than a Geth Trooper or Assault Trooper. They can dodge attacks like other geth by hopping to the side. Like other Mass Effect 3 enemies, they can be staggered by gunfire or powers if unshielded, and they take 40% additional damage from headshots. Tactics *It is very possible to shoot the rockets down, but this tactic is not recommended. However, this becomes a lot easier with the Krysae Sniper Rifle, as its AoE damage can be easily used to shoot them down. *Rocket Troopers tend to use their rocket launchers from cover, but they will occasionally use them outside of it too. *Rockets fired from their launchers can be easily evaded by doing a combat roll, by taking cover when they fire, or while they are in transit. They can also be shot out of the air by an accurate automatic weapon like a Cerberus Harrier. *Tempting as it may be, it is recommended to avoid getting close to Rocket Troopers, as unlike Ravagers and Nemeses, they are unafraid of firing at close quarters and can melee you at close range. That can lead to you being highly vulnerable as one melee can remove your shields entirely, while a subsequent rocket can incapacitate you or deplete all your health. *Overload is very effective against Rocket Troopers. Being synthetic, their shielding and health can both be damaged in one go and can, with the right upgrades, kill them instantly. *Like all synthetics, using Disruptor Ammo against Rocket Troopers is highly damaging to both their shields and heath, allowing you to quickly dispatch them. *Though they are generally flanked by a few normal Geth Troopers, it is strongly recommended to dispose of the Rocket Trooper first as it has the potential to do the most damage at any range. *In multiplayer, krogan and batarians are extremely weak against rockets, as a direct hit will momentarily stun them, leaving the player vulnerable for other geth to kill you, or leave you open to subsequent rocket attacks, which will stun again. Because of the lack of dodge abilities, it is extremely important to stick to cover at all times when fighting Rocket Troopers. *Once their shields are down, any lifting/throwing power will render them helpless. *Occasionally, rockets fired will noclip and travel straight through walls and still damage the player. This can surprise and severely damage unsuspecting players, and the reasons behind it have still not been found. *They are less likely to dodge attacks: if staggered by gunfire, if you are in close proximity, or if they are focused on another target. fr:Lanceur roquettes ru:Гет-ракетчик